rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Tanisha Bones
Gallowglass / Heroes of the Inquisition Good looking, suave and acrobatic, Tanisha is one hell of a close-combat expert. Trained by the feared Officio Assassinorum she has reached now the first phase of her real-world-training where she must face and survive assignments given to her by the Inquisition. Hmmm, I guess you already know to much of me, but well we need to work together so its ok. My part in this play is to get information not to tell you about myself. Relations *Azrael Umbra: Well, let's just say CLASSIFIED *Kardan the Lost: He seems CLASSIFIED *Miss Mary the Blooded: A little bit CLASSIFIED *Sirhan al Zufar: At last a man of CLASSIFIED *Tonus Ferreus: CLASSIFIED, to say the least *Salazar Jan: He is not to be CLASSIFIED *Kilian Athanasius Kerensky: CLASSIFIED, thanks to the God-Emperor Facts *'Diary of Tanisha Bones' *Tanisha's last assignment from the Necopinatus-Temple before being reassigned to the Inquisition was a full-fledged deep-undercover mission into a mercenary organisation. Her target was Balthazar Jan, a heretical leader of a warrior coven. When she mortally wounded Balthazar Jan on the Imperial Destroyer His Will Made Manifest, Tanisha's initiative was recognized by Inquisitor Ankerel Gallowglass who afterwards made an official inquiry to her Temple for redeployment into his retinue. Her Temple dutifully obliged his will. Character Sheet * Tanisha Bones (Soulname: Aldris), female Assassin * Homeworld: Imperial World * Age: 25 * Quirk: plays with cross pendant * Divination: The wise man learns from the death of others *'Characteristics: ' :WS: 50, BS: 37, Str: 38, T'': 30, ''Ag: 43, Int: 31, Per: 32, WP: 34, Fel: 44 *'Basic Skills' :Awareness(Per), Common Lore (Imperial Creed), Common Lore (The Imperium), Common Lore (War), Concealment(Ag), Dodge+20 (Ag), Literacy, Silent Move(Ag), Charm (Fel), Deceive (Fel), Shadowing, Intimitate (S), Scrutiny (Per), Search, Tracking, Survival, Climb (S) *'Advanced Skills' :Acrobatics, Security, Speak Language(High Gothic), Speak Language(Low Gothic), Forbidden Lore (Eldar), Meditation (Wil), Medicae (Int), Scholastic Lore (Chymistry)(Int), Cipher (Gallowglass), Speak Language (Eldar). Chem USe, Tech-Use, Cipher (Eldar Runes) *'Talents & Traits' :Ambidexterous, Basic Weapon Training (SP), Blessed Ignorance (-5 penalty on Forbidden Lore rolls), Melee Weapon Training (Primitive), Pistol Weapon Training (SP), Thrown Weapon Training, Sure Strike, Catfall, Exotic Weapon training (Eldar Powerblade), Two-Weapon-Wielder, Lightning Reflexes, Blademaster, Lightning Attack, Quick Draw, Heighten Senses (Hearing) *'Wounds' :Total: 12, Current: 0, Critical Damage: 0, Total Fatigue (Current): 3 (3) *'Fate Points' :3/3 *'Insanity Points' :0 *'Corruption Points' :3 *'Arsenal' :*'Melee Weapons' ::Knife, Sword, Eldar Power Sword, Pysicana Mercy Dagger, Mono-Katana (Good Craftmanship) :*'Missile Weapons' ::10 Throwing Knifes, Hunting Rifle (+ silencer), Flechette-Kanister *'Gear' :Black Bodyglove, Backpack, 2 Doses of Stimm, Charm (hair of first slain heretic), Flak-Jacket (AP3, 6kg), Soulstone (Eldar tech, dedicated to Tanisha's soul), Data-Slate (Eldar-Lore, Dance of the Deceiver), Eldar-Meditationrobe, Synskin+Visor+Rebreather (p.147), Click-Drop-Harness, Mircropad, Medkit (p.148), Throne: 240 *'Wealth' :Throne Gelt: 5, Monthly Income: 180 *'Organization' :Officio Assassinorum *'Rank' :Dance of Deceiver *'Experience' :5120 XP |spent: 5100 XP *'Advancements Taken' :Weapon Skill (1x), Concealment, Inquiry, Silent Move, Security, Acrobatics, Sure Strike, Eldar Contact (Eluadril), Forbidden Lore (Eldar Tongue), Meditation, Fellowship (1x), Charm, Medicae, Scholastic Lore (Chymistry), Agility (1x), Exotic Weapon Training (Power/Eldar), Cipher (Gallowglass), Deceive, Shadowing, Catfall, Weapon Skill (2x), Dodge+10, Weapon Skill (3x), : Category:Gallowglass Category:Gallowglass Persons Category:Gallowglass Protagonists Category:Gallowglass Heroes